Father's Day Surprises
by TheGreekGoddessAthena
Summary: Sort-of sequel to my one shot Birthday Surprises. Annabeth gives Percy a great gift for father's day...but what? T for a few suggestive lines.
1. Chapter 1

Father's Day Surprises

Sort-of sequel to my story _Birthday Surprises (I posted this at 11:55 pm, so if it's June 20__th__ when it gets up, sorry!)_

I don't own PJO? What? You're crazy. Wait…my name's not Rick? It's…Suzie? I'VE BEEN LIED TO MY WHOLE LIFE!

_Father's Day Surprises_

It was a long day today. I mean, really! My job still made me come into work today, even though I'm a dad! I wish they'd just let me take _one _day off. I drove home with a smile on my face, though, because I was going to see my two favorite girls. As soon as I opened the door, Athene trampled me with a hug. We named her Athene Grace, in honor of Athena and Thalia Grace, Annabeth's mom, and our best friend.

I smiled down at the three year old. "How's my angel?" I asked her.

"Good, Daddy! Tia made me cookies today!" Tia was her babysitter.

"That's amazing, sweetie. Now Daddy's going to go talk to mommy. Wanna come?"

Athene nodded vigorously. "I love mommy!"

I picked my angel up and walked into the kitchen, to see my favorite woman with amazing gray eyes cooking dinner. I set Athene down and hugged Annabeth from behind, wrapping my arms tightly around her stomach. "Percy, be careful." Annabeth said.

In confusion (I did that all the time), I turned her around. "What's wrong?"

Annabeth smiled. "Happy father's Day," She kissed me, earning an "EW!" from Athene, who smiled and covered her eyes. I smiled against my wife's lips and resisted the urge to laugh.

Annabeth pulled away. "How are my two favorite girls?"

"AWESOME!" Athene said, removing her hands and going in a rocker pose.

"Where'd she learn that?"

"She's been watching Apollo's version of _Hannah Montana, _though it's better for her to watch."

I laughed. "Was she okay today? I know she wanted me to stay home."

"Yeah, all three of us were fine." Annabeth smiled.

"That's great. Wait.._three?_"

My wife laughed, and just then I noticed she was glowing.

"I'm pregnant Percy! I just found out yesterday, and was like, "Oh My Gods! What a perfect present!" and…" She attacked me with kisses. Then,

"Where did you get that baby from?" Athene asked.

We both broke apart and our faces heated red. "Mommy will tell you all the great things when you're older. But," I looked over at her. "It was mostly luck." I said. I whispered to Annabeth, "And lots of sleepless nights." She backed away and slapped me playfully.

"Not in front of Athene!" She whispered back with a smile on her face.

"Daddy! Presents time?" the three year old asked me.

I smiled and sat down on a chair as she handed me a bag. There was a hand-made card from Athene, and a few new gifts. One was a new Hephaestus invention—A demi-god proof phone.

Then, Annabeth gave me a card. "Percy, this is from my mother. I told her as soon as I figured out yesterday. She gave this to me today."

I opened it, a little afraid, but mostly surprised.

_Dear Percy,_

_I hope you have a wonderful Father's Day with Athene and Annabeth. _

_You've done such a good job with my (favorite) granddaughter. Don't screw this one up. By the way…it's a boy. Just letting you three know ahead of time._

_I think Annabeth may have a name for him. Alas, any name is fine for another perfect grandchild._

_Oh, don't tell anyone but family I have favorites. Except Annabeth and Athene, of course._

_And I have to say, Perseus, you are definitely my favorite son-in-law._

_Wishes of Wisdom and Happy Days,_

_Athena, goddess of Wisdom._

"Wow. She said I was her favorite son-in-law…and not to screw up this baby. And…it's a boy."

Annabeth smiled so widely. "Luke!" I looked at her.

"Luke?"

She nodded. "Lucas. Lucas Nicholas Jackson."

"Nico won't like you using his full name for that…" I laughed. She did too.

"I have a baby brother?" Athene asked, smiling wide.

"Yes! You'll get to see him soon!" I said.

Annabeth smiled so largely I thought that she was about to explode. She hugged me so tight, I thought _I _was going to explode_._

Athene looked up me us. "Can I get in da huggie?" she asked. I picked her up and Annabeth wrapped her arms around me and Athene.

I can honestly say; we're the happiest family in. The. World.

_Up On Olympus…  
>Athena POV<em>

My daughter and my son-in-law. They are the happiest people I know.

As we watched the scene on Hephaestus TV, I looked over at Aphrodite.

"Thank you," I told her, "for making my daughter fall in love with the right man."

Aphrodite looked back at me. "Hey," she said, pulling her silk robe over her tighter, "that's what I do."

_And I can honestly say; I am the luckiest goddess in the world._

A/N: AWW! I love it! POST! Haha, I love feedback almost as much as Aphrodite loves love!

~Suzie X.O.

Happy Father's Day!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey there! Welcome to the second and FINAL chapter of Father's Day Surprises!

I did the math in my head. Annabeth found out she was pregnant on June 18th, so it must've been at least a month. SO, a month before is May 18th. Nine months later would be February 18th…just four days after Valentine's day.

I do not own Valentine's day OR PJO

End A/N

APOV

_Breathe. Breathe. Breathe. Just breathe, Annabeth. _The words echoed in my mind. They were spoken by Percy. _You've done this once, my love. You can do it again. _I can, and I will. And…I have to early. Four days early. Valentine's day. This wasn't exactly how I was planning on spending the most romantic day of the year.

And I was definitely not planning on spending_ seventeen_ hours in the delivery room.

My mother, Athena, was holding Athene and twirling her granddaughter's black curls in the waiting area. Poseidon stood beside her, not wanting to upset the scared goddess. Should it really take this long to get the child out of you? It was rather quick with Athene.

Sally and Paul were waiting in the waiting room, as well, talking to my father, Frederick.

Nico and Thalia had come as well. They were engaged—yes, Thalia had quit the hunters four years after she joined—and holding hands.

After seventeen hours, multiple screams, and a bruised hand from me to Percy, Lucas Nicholas Jackson was born.

My nurse went out to the waiting area. "You can all come in now, but be quiet." She said with a smile.

I was holding the small newborn and looked down at his face. He was the most adorable thing in the world.

"What's his name?" Thalia asked.

I looked her in the eyes with a big smile. "Luke." I then looked at Nico. "Lucas Nicholas Jackson." He smiled and looked at the baby.

Athene squirmed out of my mother's grip and over to the bed. "He looks squishy." She pouted. "How am I supposed to play with a squish-face?"

Percy laughed and set Athene down on his lap.

Athena and Poseidon walked over to the other side of the bed, followed by Sally, Paul, and my father.

"Another perfect grandchild." Athena said.

"He does look squishy." Poseidon said.

"You're ruining the moment." My mom said.

"What moment? My favorite granddaughter just said that ten seconds ago."

"Yes, Poseidon, but she's a child."

"Um, guys?" I asked. Athena, Paul, Sally, Poseidon, and my father all looked at me. "Would any of you like to hold Lucas?" They all held the baby, and then Luke got to Thalia, who hesitated.

"Why are you nervous?" Nico asked her.

Thalia looked at her fiancé. "What if I'm not a good mom?"

"Who said anything about—"

We all looked over at Thalia. "Thals," Percy said. "Are you…are you and Nico…?"

She nodded, and I swear, Nico almost fainted.

"Nico, Thalia," I said. "We…we thought about this, and how would you two like to be Luke's godparents? Travis and Katie are Athene's so…you two are our best friends."

"Sure!" They both said.

"Excuse me," the doctor came over. "But we need to go make sure everything is working fine for Lucas. From the looks of things so far, he's good." Thalia gave the doctor back her godson and smiled at us.

"Well," Sally said. "Its eleven thirty. We should get going. Best of luck," Paul nodded and they headed off.

"I've got a flight to catch home, darling. I'll see you four soon." My dad kissed me on the cheek and patted Percy on the back.

"We should go to…" Nico said. "We'll come visit here tomorrow." Thalia waved and took Nico's hand as they headed out the door.

"I guess we'll stay, if that's alright with you." My mother said. I nodded, and laughed as Athene tried to get away from Percy over to Athena. The two were so close—and Athena treated her very well.

Poseidon sat next to Percy in a chair, and my mother sat next to me. I sat up, giving her more room and she smiled at me. "I'm happy for you, Annabeth." She said. "For you and Percy."

"Thank you, Mother." I said.

"Oh, and I blessed Lucas with wisdom when I held him." I nodded.

"I saw you mumbling something. How…how did you know Luke was a boy right after I found out?" I asked.

"Annabeth, I am the goddess of wisdom. I know everything." She said. "And I even know how many kids you and Percy will have."

"Really?" I asked. "How many?"

"I think I should leave that one unanswered, Annabeth. You'll figure out soon enough. But there is going to be another in a few years. Just to let you know." She whispered.

Percy sighed. "I just hope that one won't cause me my other hand."

"I said I was sorry!" I whined.

I can honestly say; I have a great life planned ahead of me.

A/N: Oh, the Percabeth wonders. Stay posted, I might just make a sequel to this soon ;) if you know what I mean…haha.

I love feedback almost as much as Aphrodite loves love!  
>~Suzie, X.O.X.O.<br>P.S. I hope everybody had a great Father's Day!


End file.
